Star Wars Battlefront 1,2,3
Star Wars Battlefront is an action game played from either a first-person or third-person view; players can switch at any time, similarly to the previous games. Players traverse planets from the Star Wars universe, such as Endor, Hoth, Tatooine and the newly introduced planet of Sullust. To navigate the world, players use a variety of vehicles, including both air and land-based vehicles. Battles are planet-based, restricting players from exploring space. The game's weapons, characters, gear and abilities are customizable.10 As new weapons are unlocked, players have the ability to share them with their teammates. Battlefront will not feature iron sights The game lets players choose to control either a Rebel Alliance soldier or an Imperial Stormtrooper. There will also be playable characters from the films, such as Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and Boba Fett, as well as non-playable characters, such as R2-D2 and C-3PO. The game includes cooperative missions which can be played offline but does not have a campaign mode. Players can complete the missions both independently and with bots or another player; the game supports split screen on consoles. The game's online multiplayer mode supports up to 40 players in one match and 12 multiplayer maps will be available at launch. These maps will feature five locations from the Star Wars''universe: Hoth, Tatooine, Endor, Sullust and Jakku. In Instant Action players can choose from any of the game's levels, as well as any available eras and modes. Four other modes are included in addition to the traditional Conquest mode that was found in ''Star Wars: Battlefront; Hunt mode, Capture the Flag (CTF), which is available in 1-flag and 2-flag variants, Hero Assault and Space Assault.7 In Conquest mode, players are required to capture command posts.9 Players capture command posts by standing near one until its holograph turns blue.9 Players can capture both enemy command posts and neutral command posts. For enemy command posts, enemy units can continue to spawn in the area until they are de-energized. When all command posts belong to a given team, a twenty-second timer begins in which the opposing team must de-energize a command post or they lose. Alternatively, if one team eliminates all opposing reinforcements, they win.7 In Hunt mode, players take on the role of the species indigenous to the chosen planet, or of a faction opposed to that species. The object when playing as the indigenous species is to repel the opposition, or to eliminate the indigenous species if playing as the opposing faction.7 In 1-flag CTF, both teams attempt to take a common flag and capture it at the enemy's base. This mode is the only one available on ground maps as well as in space.7 2-flag CTF tasks players with stealing the enemy's flag and returning it to their base for points. In Hero Assault players control iconic Star Wars characters which are divided into two teams, heroes and villains. The sole objective is to be the first team to reach the number of required kills.7 Space Assault allows players to control a starfighter in order to destroy critical systems on the enemy's capital ship or destroy other enemy starfighters for points.3 The systems of an enemy capital ship can be destroyed in a starfighter by firing at key areas of the ship. Alternatively, players can land in the enemy hangar and sabotage critical systems internally. The game ends when one team has reached the required number of total points.7